The following three projects are under consideraton for the coming year: 1. Heterogeneity of tumor associated macrophages. We have developed a number of assays of macrophage function (suppression of mitogen responses, cytolysis, ADCC) with which we wish to test the various monocyte-macrophage populations present in ovarian tumors and ascites. These tests will be carried out in parallel with markers of macrophage differentiation (myeloperoxidase, acid phosphatase, phagocytosis, spreading rate, FcR levels). It is expected that these studies will demonstrate functionally distinct macrophage populations. 2. Functional activity of inflammatory cells in premalignant lesions. Now that we have successfully miniaturized the technology we are able to investigate the functional activity of inflammatory cells in premalignant lesions of the cervix. It will be of interest to see if the lymphocyte activity is as infrequently observed in premalignant lesions as malignant lesions and if there is a correlation between those patients with active lymphocytes and the subsequent recurrence of carcinoma in situ. Because both normal and premalignant cells can be isolated and separated using our techniques we will also be able to carry out toxicity test (visual) using both normal and premalignant cells as target. 3. Effect of C. parvum therapy on ovarian ascites. We are planning to initiate a program of immunotherapy on ovarian cancer patients with ascites tumors. Many ascites tumors contain high proportions of macrophages.